Woods of the Lost Spirit of the Loved
by ForeverStrong1475
Summary: This is a one shot between Sesshomaru and Kagome. Rated Mature for sexual content. 18 and over please. Written in boredom and entertainment only. No money is made. Enjoy!


He caught her scent on the wind, the gentle breeze had carried it from the south. She was alone, and his half breed brother was no where in the area. 'Good,' He thoughts drew to the raven haired beauty. He instinctively flexed his claws, the anticipation jolting through his body. She was a brave one, for she had entered his territory, and practically left her scent every hundred feet or so.

And as if his feet and nose had a will of their own, he began to track her...

She could sense a demonic presence, one she had felt all too often. He may not know it, but she could always detect his aura faster than others. And from the looks of it...he's been circling her for a while. 'Have to be patient with this one,' she thought gently. She knew better than to call out the Inu Youkai. He conceals it well, but there is a temper under the cold exterior. And that was a wrath she didn't dare exploit.

So she waited, as her chosen predator closed in.

And soon enough, he was there. And it was custom, to allow the higher ranked demons to speak first. She turned, her green and white skirt flowing.

"Girl, you come unarmed into my Western Lands. And alone for that matter. Why?"

She turned and bowed before she spoke. "My Lord, I hoped I have not upset you. I merely needed to evade my suitor for I find him unworthy."

'Now this is interesting. My half breed brother has lost this girl's attention.' He smirked inwardly. "Go on,"

This she wasn't expecting. She expected him to walk away or tell her to leave. But this? "My Lord?"

"Explain what my half breed brother has done now."

She looked down, only so he wouldn't see the tears that formed. "I feel it is not my place to say-"

A finger under chin stopped her as he brought her eyes to his. "You are unclaimed then, am I correct?"

"I..." She lost all poise. She had never been this close with Sesshomaru...

He let go of her chin and slowly walked behind her, almost examining her. Suddenly her words came back. "Ah yes, My Lord. I am not spoken for."

His breath was on her spine, but she felt it elsewhere. Her hair was pulled to the side, exposing her neck and unconsciously, she tilted her head. 'She shows submission?' He questioned. "You intrigue me. I have heard of the Bone Eater's well, and how you are not from this current time." He was in front of her again, his amber eyes radiating her in heat. His stare was so intense, she backed away, but he followed her steps. "You are from the future. Where demons no longer rule the lands." As he kept listing off things of her time, she hadn't realized the tree was there until her back touched the rough bark.

"My Lord-"

"And now you are to remain here, never to return." Her eyes widened. 'He's kidnapping me?' He must have seen the panic so he explained. "The Shikon Jewel sealed the well?" She felt she just dodged a semi on the highway.

She also realized just how close he was to her. A few more inches and they could butt heads. Or kiss...

"Yes, the well is closed." Something sparked in his eyes as he looked over her body. She watched his armor expand as he inhaled. And then his eyes lost all curiosity.

"Your scent. It's..." He didn't finish as he grabbed under her chin, roughly turning her head, and once again, took a deep breath.

She began to tremble. She's never seen him this way. 'My scent?' Her brain scrambled to figure out what he meant when he spoke it for her...

"You are untouched...innocent..." He withdrew his head and looked at her eyes. "My brother never rutted with you?"

Her anger came flying back. "No. He didn't. He went back on his promise and chose his reanimated lover. He spoke of sex but never acted on it. Not with me anyway..."

"It's a shame to tease then leave a woman as you are,"

There was a silence between them. As if Fate was deciding it's next move for the two.

And finally, the decision was made...

Gently, he ran his claws through her bangs and back behind her ear. Careful not to scare her, his body stepped into hers, his aura treading softly into hers. When she felt it, she gasped and that's when he made his move: both quick and precise, he kissed her. With what seemed like forever, she finally responded and softened to him. His other arm slowly wrapped around her waist as his hips pinned her closer against the tree. He heard her moan and his aura shifted.

As the kiss became more aggressive, he suddenly stepped away, growling deeply. Taking a few deep breaths, he felt himself shift back to normal. But when he looked at her, he almost lost control again. She was panting, hard. Her chest and cheeks were flushed and her hair was a mess. Her lips had a small cut and was bleeding a little from when he nipped her with his fang. Unconsciously, he ran his tongue over his own lips, and he tasted her blood. His body shook, a silent protest of the heated interruption.

"I do not know why...but I can barely stop myself. I am not in control and could very well harm you without thought."

"Sesshomaru...why did your aura mix with mine?"

"I do not know. Are you afraid Kagome?"

'He actually said my name...' She looked him up and down with lust, the same way he did with her and answered with a hint of challenge in her voice. "No, I'm not."

With a vengeance, his instincts took over again, and they were once melted into the tree. In a flash, he had her legs around his waist, with both clawed hands deeply meshed into her hair as he pulled her face towards him and kissed her roughly. Her hands were at the nape of his kimono, struggling to hang on to reality.

"We need to leave," he said between kisses. "This isn't the place-" his fangs found her neck as he nipped at her skin. Her reaction drove him wild as her hips surged forward and ground into his growing bulge. 'It definitely was the place.' He growled. 'But her first rut...it should be in a bed.'

Once he stilled them both, he looked at her with soft eyes. "You shouldn't have this happen out here," He gently set her down, but held onto her as her legs were shaking slightly. "My castle isn't far from here, less than a half day's walk. If you would like to continue this, we need to go there."

She nodded silently as she held onto his arms for support. "Let's go then." After a few awkward steps, they began their journey.

A few hours later and as promised, they were at the castle. Kagome was trembling with anticipation. She remembered all of the stories she heard from her friends at school and how it hurt their first time.

"You're nervous." Sesshomaru spoke softly.

"I am," Kagome didn't know what to do. Was this even a good idea?

"If you are unsure of this, you may go back. However, once you step inside, the decision is made." He was hoping she would keep walking, and thank the gods...she was right behind him. The guards opened the main door and he walked inside. He turned and watched her as she tentatively took a step. As they walked further inside, the door closed and a female servant came forward and bowed low.

"Greetings My Lord Sesshomaru."

"Naosha, no one is welcome but Kagome in the western wing. We will not be disturbed unless I call or the castle is under attack. Am I understood?"

"As you wish My Lord. Do you require any substances?"

"No, thank you." She turned and walked the same way she had come. He turned and looked at Kagome, as he held out a hand to her. "This way," She followed him up down a hallway and into a lower quarter of the grounds. Once they reached his door, he stopped and looked back at her. "You are sure you want to do this? There is no going back once we are done."

She nodded. "I am ready."

'I hope so,' he silently prayed as he led her inside.

He closed the door behind her and slid home the lock. As he stripped himself of his armor and set it on the stand, he watched her walk up to the bed and gently touched it, as if getting an idea of what was to come.

Once he stripped to his leggings, he walked over to her, and placed a hand on the small of her back. When she turned and looked at him, fear danced into her eyes. "I will take care of you Kagome," He slowly stroked her back and that seemed to help her calm down. But first, he needed to know... "How much have you done with the half breed?"

"You mean sexually?" He nodded. He was hoping she could tell him so he knew where to begin on her comfort level. After all, this was all about her... "Well, he touched my breasts,"

"Like this?" He spoke as his left hand caressed softly over her left breast. She moaned slightly and she nodded. "What else?" He sucked on her neck a little, going as slow and gentle as he could.

"He...um..." She was at a loss for words. This felt ten times better than when InuYasha would grope her, and he was sloppy.

"He 'what' Kagome?"

"He never let me touch him." That almost stopped Sesshomaru in his place.

"Would you like to learn?"

She nodded shyly. "If I could?"

He smiled slightly, his ego was soaring. "We'll need to lay down for that." He led her to a wide bedding area.

Once they laid down, he kissed her gently. "Do what feels comfortable to you Kagome. I'll help you along alright?"

She nodded and put her hand on his naked chest. He stared into her eyes as he pulled her closer, partially leaning over her. As he kissed her again, her hands reached up and ran over his tightly muscled back. As the kiss became intense like it had in the woods, she began to moan, and his control began to wane. She slowly reached down and undid the string to his pants and he ground his member into her hands. She gasped, and he froze, taking in her sudden innocence.

He leaned down and gave her a kiss on her ear. "You've made me like this Kagome. It's the highest compliment I can give you. Not many can make me so eager to rut."

She got brave and groped him from the outside. He hissed and moaned into her neck. "That's good."

She began to stroke him, and his own hand found her hips too, careful to not invade her too much.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked her. "Show me," he grabbed her other hand. "Guide me,"

She slowly put one hand on her breast while the other was laid between her legs.

"You want it there?" He pressed forward until he hit the cotton lining of her underwear and gently rubbed the surface. Her hips bucked a little. "We need some of these clothes off." She nodded as she sat up, and took off her shirt, and grabbed for the zipper of her skirt when he stopped her. "I'll do it," He grabbed the hem of it and her underwear and pulled them down. The noise and feeling was fueling her, knowing someone else was taking off her clothes. When he slid it down off her legs, his nose caught her sweet scent, and he couldn't help it as he placed a small kiss on her lower belly. Her gasp was loud, and it brought a smile to his lips. He was going to introduce so much to her...

"Lay back," he replied, and she did as he asked. She had only seen this in some explicit videos, but never imagined- "Every thing I'm going to do will feel good alright? It'll help for later," he gently left a trail of kisses on her chest until his lips found a perky nipple. As he suckled gently, and listened to her sigh, his free hand went down the outside of her thigh, testing the waters. When he didn't meet any resistance, he brushed the inside with the back of his knuckles. It was when his hand got close to her core, did she finally notice. He looked up at her, looking for fear.

"Are you alright so far?"

"Yes,"

"Good. Tell me if anything is too much or not enough alright?" When she nodded, he stared at her in her eyes as he slowly found her clit. When she inhaled, he massaged the nub and swelled with pride as he watched her start to lose her fear. When he rubbed faster, she gripped his upper arm and started to pant. She felt something building. "Sesshomaru, what-"

"It's alright, just breathe and focus on the feeling. You're alright." He watched her with adoration as she got closer and closer to her peak. She was whimpering, and starting to writhe. "Let the pressure go, Kagome. Let go," And she did. She shouted as her body coiled and tensed for a few seconds. He took his hand away to let her ride her first orgasm. When she came down, he checked in with her.

"Did that feel good?"

"Yes it did..." She was panting and he loved the sight of it. "I know there's more though."

He smiled at her sudden hunger. "Yes there is, but we're taking this slow. You're being introduced to a lot tonight and I want to make sure you get the most of it."

"What about you?" She looked concerned and his chest filled with enlightenment. She was worried about his pleasure.

"Don't worry about me, there will be plenty of time later." He kissed her and leaned her back down onto the bed. She kissed him back, more confident this time as he slowly reached down again but, this time, went further. "I could take you right now with how wet and ready you are...but first," we went extremely slow as a clawed finger slowly breached her soaked folds. When he was in at the second knuckle, he withdrew his finger and slid it back in. He watched her every expression. Wonder, excitement, shock, unsure... "This alright?" When she nodded, he sped up a little. When he saw her fully embrace the feeling, he stopped and ever so gently, added a second finger and groaned at how much it stretched her. 'She is really small. I hope I don't hurt her too badly...' After a couple pumps, he added curling them to the movement and she got more lively. He sped up even more and she started to moan. "That's it Kagome. Just feel what I'm doing. Give in to the feeling." Her head tossed back as her second orgasm rolled over her. He withdrew his fingers from her hot sheathe, and had to taste her. As he licked his fingers, her eyes grew dark and hooded as he cleaned them. 'Now's the time,' He grimaced as he stood up, and removed his pants. As he kicked them away, her eyes widened with fear. "It's alright Kagome, we'll go as slow as you need to. But I must warn you, the faster I break the barrier, the faster it will hurt less."

"I understand. Be gentle, but break it fast please,"

"I will Kagome." He nestled down in between her legs, poised at her entrance as he lifted a leg around his hip. "Take a deep breath koi," When she let it out, his hips surged forward, his cock half buried, and broke the hymen. She squeaked as she tensed. "Try to relax Kagome, I know it hurts." Her head thrust back as she bit her lip. Tears had fallen down her cheeks. "It's a different kind of pain, internal, and your body never knows what to do with it." He kissed her neck as an apology. "When you're ready, we will rut."

A few more deep breaths and she nodded. "Okay, I'm okay."

He grimaced as he slid out and back in, her walls tightly gripping him from the invasion and he almost couldn't take it.

"Sesshomaru?" He growled. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Nothing Kagome," He looked up at her and she gasped.

"Your eyes! They're-"

"I know. It's alright. I won't turn on you. I promise." He stopped, as he placed a hand on her cheek. "This is about you Kagome. Not me. My brother left you in poor condition, and instinctively I felt it was my duty to show you." He kissed her on the lips. "Thank you for that honor."

She nodded and kissed him once. "I don't feel the pain anymore."

"Good," He chuckled. "Because I don't know how long I could've gone that slow,"

She laughed a little until it turned into a gasp when he did a long, deep stroke. "This is where I'm meant to be Kagome. Deep inside you," he picked up his pace and her hips began to move along with his, matching his pace.

"Sesshomaru...oh gods it feels good." She moaned as she gripped his arms.

He moaned and dipped his head low, near the base of his neck. He sped up a little, reached in between and rubbed her clit.

"Oh gods, oh gods," her moans were high pitched. She was close, and so was he.

With a few more strokes, he felt the familiar burn and drove deep one last time, his seed spilling into her.

Gasping, they stayed still in each other's arms. "Are you alright?" He spoke first.

"Yeah, I'm okay. That was..."

He waited anxiously. "It was what?"

"Amazing." He let out the breath that he didn't know he was holding. Then suddenly, he leaned up, and looked at her.

"I cannot let you go back Kagome. Your mine now."

"It's okay Sesshomaru, I don't want to be anywhere else." He wasn't expecting the response.

"And the half breed?"

"If he comes here..." She looked at him deeply in his eyes. "Defend me. I'm not his anymore. I'm yours."

He purred at hearing the words, as he rolled them on their side, carefully withdrew from her warmth, and nuzzled into her neck. Finally, both of them were drifting away, into a lovers sleep.


End file.
